


Автоответчик

by KuroTsuki_SW_2018



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, SW 4.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsuki_SW_2018/pseuds/KuroTsuki_SW_2018
Summary: У Куроо появилась привычка разговаривать с автоответчиком





	Автоответчик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 4.0

У Куроо была привычка, которая появилась за последние три недели: каждый вечер, вернувшись домой, он доставал телефон, не глядя на голосовой ящик включал сообщение, просто чтобы на время забыться.

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала._

В голосовом ящике лежало одно непрочитанное сообщение, но его Куроо еще не был готов услышать.

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
Я слышал про пожар в торговом центре. (секундная тишина) Я жду тебя дома. Возвращайся быстрее._

Грустная улыбка появилась на губах Куроо. Он набрал номер и услышал, как на другом конце линии сразу включился автоответчик.

 _Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― Привет, Кей. Я соскучился. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как. У меня все хорошо, выдался трудный день на работе. Пожар в жилом доме. К счастью, без жертв, ― Куроо сильнее сжал мобильный телефон. ― На меня сначала наорали, что я кретин, что совершенно не ценю свою жизнь и все в том же духе. А потом похвалили. Знаешь, я люблю такую напряженную работу. Позволяет забыть… 

***

 _Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― Бокуто отличный мужик. Он постоянно что-то делает, отвлекая меня. Вот только ты же его знаешь. Да и меня тоже… Не могу перестать думать о том, вечером не увижу тебя дома… ― Закрыв глаза и прижавшись лбом к прохладному стеклу окна, Куроо шумно выдохнул, прижимая к уху мобильный телефон. ― Кей, пожалуйста, вернись.

***

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
Я знаю, что ты занят, просто позвонил сказать, что задержусь на работе. Пойдешь домой, купи яиц и молока._

_Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― Прошло уже три недели месяца. Если быть точнее три недели, один день и десять часов. А я все еще надеюсь, что это неправда. Иногда мне кажется, что я повернусь и увижу тебя. Услышу твой голос. Мне так тебя не хватает. Я безумно тебя люблю, Кей. 

***

 _У вас одно непрочитанное сообщение. Воспроизвести его?_  
Еще нет, он не готов. Он никогда не будет готов послушать его. Любые другие ― да, но не это, не последнее.

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
Насчет вчерашнего. Прости, я погорячился._

Тихий смех в пустой квартире. Куроо нравилось видеть Цукишиму разного. Смеющегося, злого, испуганного, решительного… Иногда даже было трудно предугадать, что Цукишима мог сделать или сказать. Куроо любил его всяким. 

_Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― А помнишь мы как-то поругались? ― Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Куроо закрыл глаза, вспоминая. ― Я даже уже не помню, из-за чего. Ты тогда не разговаривал со мной сутки. А на следующий день позвонил и оставил пять слов на моем автоответчике. Я был тогда на седьмом небе от счастья, ― он смолк, открыл глаза и осмотрел пустую квартиру. ― Я так хочу услышать твой голос, Кей. Настоящий, а не в записи. Ты знаешь, у меня на телефоне пять сообщений от тебя. Каждый день я слушаю четыре первые. Прости, пятое не могу, ― Куроо сглотнул ком в горле. ― Не могу заставить себя прослушать его… 

***

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
Прости, что сообщаю это так. Меня срочно вызвали в командировку в Осаку. Вылетаю через три часа. Если все будет хорошо, вернусь через два дня. Не скучай._

_Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― Кей, скажи, есть ли жизнь после смерти? Ты веришь в реинкарнацию? Как думаешь, родственные души встречаются там, на небесах? Я очень хочу, чтобы мы снова встретились. Хотя стоп, нет, ты жив. Я знаю это. Черт, чувствую себя идиотом, оставляя тебе все эти сообщения, но ты же их услышишь. Должен услышать...

Сердце сжалось от боли. На глаза навернулись слезы, и он не пытался себя сдерживать. Все равно в квартире, кроме самого Куроо, никого не было. Его не было рядом. И возможно не будет никогда. Куроо стиснул зубы и швырнул телефон на диван, едва удержавшись, чтобы не запустить его в стену. Тишина пустой квартиры давила на плечи тяжелым грузом, и Куроо бессильно сполз по стенке на пол. Он больше так не выдержит.

***

 _Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― Представляешь, я сегодня подрался. ― Куроо тихо рассмеялся. ― Этот мудила заслужил, чтобы ему хорошенько врезали по роже. Слишком много позволяет себе вольностей в отношении наших девушек-диспетчеров. А когда бро заступился за них, тот послал его и сказал, что сделает так, чтобы пидорасы не работали в пожарной части. ― Он снова рассмеялся. ― Ты бы видел лицо Бокуто. Мне тогда показалось, он нашу часть по крупицам разнесет. Пришлось его оттаскивать. Ну, а этот смертник не понял. И ляпнул, чтобы мы пошли и подрочили друг другу. Тут уже я не выдержал. Давно руки чесались… Зам, Мори-сан, тут же отправил меня в отпуск...

***

 _Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― Вчера звонил Акитеру. Он спросил, не нужно ли мне чего и хотел забрать твои вещи из нашей квартиры. А знаешь что? Мне ничего, кроме тебя, не нужно. Я знаю, что ты жив и скоро вернешься. Но как ты сможешь вернуться, если здесь не будет ничего твоего? Верно, Кей?

***

_У вас одно непрочитанное сообщение. Воспроизвести его?_

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала._  
Тецу, (пауза) прости… кажется, я не вернусь домой. Я… люблю тебя, Тецу…  
Абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. 

_У вас нет непрочитанных сообщений._

_Вы позвонили Цукишиме Кею. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала._  
― Цукки… я… я прослушал пятое сообщение. И почему ты был там во время землетрясения? — Куроо лежал на полу и прижимал к уху телефон. — Нашу бригаду... отправили туда, а меня не пустили. А я хотел полететь... найти тебя... Ты все еще в списках пропавших без вести, и я не хочу верить. Кей, прошу, вернись.

Слова застряли в горле, а в голове раз за разом прокручивалась одна и та же фраза:

_У вас нет непрочитанных сообщений._

***

Голова раскалывалась, хотелось одного: умереть.

Где-то в квартире зазвонил городской телефон. Куроо знал, что включен автоответчик. 

_Вы позвонили домой Куроо Тецуро и Цукишиме Кею. Нас нет дома, оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала.  
Кхм… Черт, я и забыл, что запись делал Цукки… Куроо, это Бокуто. Короче, на мобильный я не дозвонился, оставил тебе сообщение… Кучу сообщений… Начальство выводит тебя завтра на работу… и… если что звони, ладно, бро?_

Добрый, надежный, лучший друг. Он всегда был рядом. В хорошие и плохие минуты. Даже когда Куроо услышал про землетрясение в Осаке. 

Рука потянулась к мобильному, но вместо телефона наткнулась на пустую бутылку из-под текилы. Куроо терпеть не мог текилу, но это был любимый напиток Цукишимы. 

За второй пустой бутылкой оказался телефон. Куроо не помнил, когда отключил его.

_У вас десять непрочитанных сообщений. Желаете прослушать?_

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
Это Мори. Босс просил передать, чтобы ты завтра вышел на смену. Отстранение отменено._

_Сообщение удалено._

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
Бро… прикинь, того мудака, с которым ты дрался, уволили. С тебя сняли наказание. Короче, жду завтра на работе._

_Сообщение удалено._

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
Это Кенма. Я услышал про драку. Если что, звони._

_Сообщение удалено._

_Вы позвонили Куроо Тецуро. В данный момент я очень занят. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала._  
_Тецу…_ — Куроо замер, вслушиваясь в такой знакомый и любимый голос, — _забери меня домой…_


End file.
